The New Girl
by EjRose
Summary: Theres new competition in Hannah's world and and new friend in Miley's. And whats the connection? Please R


**The New Girl: The New Girl**

**Authors Note: Thanks for clicking. I will try to update when I can but we have a ton of homework this year. This is my first story so advice would be helpful. Please review-You know you want to. So click thank you. Hobby-Ho Let's Go! Disclamer: I don't own Hannah Montana. All I own is Erika and Emily. Oh and the song. Thats why its not good.**

"_There you are standing by the door_

_Lookin round kinda board_

_I looked at you _

_You looked at me _

_The rest you say is history oh ya_

_You call it love at first sight_

_I call it destiny but what ever it is I know _

_It was meant to be"_

**Hannah's P.O.V.**

" And that was Erika Everest's new hit single "Meant To Be." "So Hannah what do you think of her?" Collin said.

They were on set of a talk show and Erika Everest had just finished performing. She was a tall girl, with red hair and green eyes. She had a confident smile on her face as she sat back down. Her outfit was very punk like. '_It looks like one of Lola's getups." _I thought.

" I think she has real potential if she keeps it up." I said.

" Yes. And well be right back with "Up & Coming with Collin Lassiter." The camera turned off in the small talk show studio. "I'll be right back girls I have a tiny tank I you know what I mean." Coillin said as he ran off.

"_I was sitting at another show seeing if more ego manic stars could make it in the bissness. I shouldn't say that about her." I thought. "I don't even know her. Hope she's not like the last one" I debated this as I went to talk to her._

" I love that song Erika" I said making sure I wouldn't say thanks again if she said she hated me."

" Thanks so much Hannah. That means a lot coming from you." Erika said sincerely. " I such a huge fan. Your one of the reasons I got into the singing." She said smiling.

**"**Wow that's means a lot to me."I said smiling back_. I hope she actually means it_. I thought

"And were back in five, four, three…" The director said and we started laughing.

" Great joke Hannah…" Collin said as we went on with the interview.

**Regular P.O.V.**

Miley, Lilly, and Oliver were sitting at Rico's talking about the interview.

"So how was she?" Lilly said eating an Ice Cream Sunday.

"She was nice.' Miley replied taking a bite of her ice cream. "She said I was the reason she wanted to get into singing."

" Hey have you finished the history assignment that's due tomorrow?" Oliver asked changing the subject.

" What history assignment?" Lilly replied dumbly.

" The one that's worth a third of our grade" Rico chimed in from over the counter.

" I have to go!" Lilly said running off to the right.

" She's doomed" Miley said

"Beasuse she didn't know about the assignment?" Rico asked.

"No. Because her house is that way." Miley said pointing to the left.

" Um…Right." Lilly said running the right way.

"Well I better get going to, I have to finish mine up to." Miley said and walked off.

"Doesn't anybody say goodbye anymore?" Oliver asked himself and ate the rest of his ice cream.

**Miley's P.O.V.**

At school the next day the principle walked in with a girl I didn't recognize.

"Class this is Emily, she just moved her from Boston so please try to make her feel welcome." He said as he left the room.

"Okay Emily just go sit in an empty desk." Ms. Ramero said.

" Hi I'm Miley." I said as she sat down in a desk next to me.

" Hi." She said smiling shyly.

She had long brown hair, covered by a striped black and white beanie. A pair of glasses covered her brown eyes. She wore a brown shirt with an owl on it and a white long sleeve shirt underneath. She was also wearing striped brown shorts and checkered black and white Vans.

" _She looks like a skateboarder, I bet her and Lilly could get along. She also looks like someone else I know, but I can't quite put my finger on it." _I thought, as class went on, boring as usual.

"Rrrinnggg." the school bell went and I started heading toward my next class.

"Um…do you know where Ms.Kinkles class is?" Emily asked me messing up the name.

"Yeah she upstairs I have her next too so I'll show you." I said. Adding, "Its Ms. Kunkle and she hates when people mess up her name."

"Thanks." She said as we walked.

"So Boston that's pretty far." I said making conversation. "So why did you move to Malibu?"

"Um…My mom got a job transfer." She said pretty fast.

"Like she was nervous or something." I thought but shrugged it off and sat down in biology.

"Now who can name the seven taxons of animal classification." Ms. Kunkle asked during class.

"Emily." Ms. Kunkle called on.

"Um…Kingdom, Phylum, Class, Order, Family, Genus, and Species." She said and most people looked up surprised that someone else beside Rico answered a question.

"Yes, that's correct." Ms. Kunkle said sounding as surprised as everyone else was.

" Why is everyone acting so weird?" Emily whispered to me.

" Because" I whispered back. " You're the only person beside Rico to answer a question in like…ever."

" You mean the munchkin?" She asked pointing to him.

" Ya, him, by the way you should watch out for him he looks harmless bu-"

"Is there something you would like to share to the class Miss. Stewart?" Ms. Kunkle asked interrupting me.

"Um no. I was just giving Emily here some advice, her being the new kid and all." I said which was the truth. "Just trying to help."

" Well save it for after class." she said going back to the lesson.

**Authors Note: Thank you for reading. What do you think? Please Review.**


End file.
